Pokemon: the Betail Chronicles
by LittleBearBahr
Summary: Neko Betail, a 16 year old boy with a belated dream of becoming a great pokemon trainer, but what will he have to do to get there please R&R CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Pokégear

***Ok, ok ... I'm only going to say this once so listen up. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES WITHIN THE SHOW OR GAME... some of the unique characters are MINE and I will not tolerate anyone stealing the characters that are mine and if I find out that anyone has, though I don't have official copy writes on them, I will find you and kick your sorry ass myself... so after that said... ENJOY!!!***  
  
  
  
"Neko... Neko! Get your get that lazy wet ass of yours out of the shower, into some clothing, and get down here for your breakfast, or else your going to be late!"  
  
Neko groaned as he opened the door of the bathroom, just to the right of the stairs. With one towel around his waist and another around his head, as he dried his hair; he slowly sauntered into his room. "Un-thoughtful girl" he thought, "doesn't realize how good a hot bath 'alone' feels".  
  
Meanwhile, down in the kitchen of the house, a beautiful maiden, about fifteen, put a sliced bagel into a toaster to brown. Then, moving to another section of the counter poured hot water into two mugs as she placed green tea bags into them. "It won't be pleasant around here anymore without Neko's smiling face." Her face was full of sadness, worries, and thoughts. "I wish I could travel with him, instead of caring for Morgan and Ms. Betail." She sighed in realization, "oh well, I guess it's what I do best."  
  
While watching the stairs for Neko, Morgan crossed from her own room on the left, heading into the bathroom. She giggled to herself gazing upon Morgan's entertaining posture and morning complexion. "Another night with Dio last night I'm sure." She scolded herself silently for her thoughts, then, sinfully she sipped her tea. Suddenly, behind her, the bagel she had browned, popped up with a small ding. Walking back to the toaster, she grabbed and opened a small tub of Mamma Moo's, a near by milk tank dairy, Cream Cheese.  
  
With slow rhythmic thundering thuds, Neko sauntered down the stairs with an exhausted, but somewhat happy grin. Neko had changed from his earlier 'towel' look, into a pair of baggy dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of black socks. His hair was sort of slicked back but stood in spikes since it was not long enough to do so fully. It hardly took her a second to realize his presence.  
  
'Oh, he recovered nicely,' she giggled to herself.  
  
Pausing, she took a sip of her tea. As Neko was walking to the breakfast nook table, she gave him his mug, took the bagel and cream cheese, and set it on the table about the same time he sat. She bent over and kissed his cheek softly. "Miss me?" she smiled  
  
"Just about as much as I'm going to miss this kind of breakfast in the morning." Just as she went to get her tea, and he sipped his own made a face. "Sarah," he spoke, "There's something wrong with my tea." Worried, Sarah fled to the table.  
  
"What, what's wrong, to hot, to weak, what is it?"  
  
"There's no sake in it." He grinned. Sarah only frowned.   
  
"And there isn't going to be any." She smacked the back of Neko's head sending his face swinging into this bagel, cheese face first. Almost shattering the plate holding it.  
  
Neko brought his head and up slowly, the bagel sticking to his face. "Ouch," he whispered.  
  
"Serves you right." Sarah responded.  
  
Gripping the bottom of the bagel with his teeth, he pulled it off his face, level with the table, placed a hand to it and bit.  
  
Then wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders, she sighed. "I still don't want you to go Neko."  
  
"I know you don't like me leaving kitten," he replied softly sipping his tea again," But this is something, that I feel, I have to do."  
  
"But why can't you just train here in Goldenrod, and still live at home." She sobbed.  
  
"Because Kitten, if I don't travel thought all the Jhoto Gyms and train properly, I won't be a full potential trainer." She sobbed as a tear was shed from her eye falling onto his shoulder as he sipped his tea and finished his bagel. "And besides, I will come back when it is time to Battle Whitney. And I'm sure Bill will want me to catch that Scyther at the park."  
  
Grasping tighter now, sobbing violently, She then let go and ran up to living room crying. But she inadvertently not fully let go when she started, pulling the chair off balance, sending the chair and Neko backward to the floor; the chair broke and went to pieces when it hit.  
  
"That's major ache-ness" Neko painfully whispered. He got up and slowly hobbled to the counter, putting away his dishes 'needed a new chair anyway' he thought, looking at the now pieces of shattered wood. Neko shrugged as he moved into the living room. 'Maybe I can convince mom to let me use some as fire wood,' he smirked and laughed weekly to himself.  
  
On a chair stool sat Neko's backpack and belt satchel. As he stood over the pack, he unzipped all of the pouches to see if he was missing anything. "Let's see," he whispered," got a pair of pants and shorts, extra shirt, tank-top, dress shirt." He moved the clothing to one side of the bag with his hand. "Jacket, bandanna, socks, boxers, portable hammock." Putting all of the items back in proper order he zipped up that pouch and moved to the front pouch, it was empty. "Ugh... oh yeah, haven't bought pokéballs yet, but might as well put my note pad in there for now." He removed a small note pad from his pocket and placed it in the pouch. He then zipped it up and moved to the one on the right. This one was also empty except for two TM balls which contained attacks bill had extracted for him. One was extreme speed, and the other was Shadow ball. Zipping up that pouch he moved to the second one on that side. "Ah, two cream sodas nice and cold." He zipped up that pouch and moved to the left side of his pack. "Uh... two potions, and an assortment of berries." Feeling satisfied with himself, he zipped up the final pouch. Then he grasped the belt satchel and looped it to his belt. In it, he already knew, was he pokédex and a palm pilot. Next to that was a knife, the handle was specially carved out of Amberite Then reaching to his back pocket to retrieve his gauntlets, he realized that he was missing something. "Oye," he smacked himself on the forehead.   
  
He walked through the kitchen, up the stairs, and to the bathroom door, and knocked.  
  
"Come in," He opened the door slowly as he stepped inside. "But be careful, there's water on the floor"  
  
"OK." He answered  
  
"Oh, Neko, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, who were you expecting? Gliger man?" Morgan's head popped out of the curtains...  
  
"Who, Where!"  
  
"Oye" Neko sweat-dropped "Ah, there they are" Neko moved cautiously to the sink counter where he grabbed a black pair of gloves and slipped them over his hands and wrists. "There." He whispered as he flexed his fingers and thumb around as he felt the glove on his fist. Then looking down again he saw something of even more importance that Morgan, as usual, didn't care anything about "Morgan, why are my glasses on the floor, and covered with water.  
  
"Ugh..." Morgan tried to recover.  
  
"Err, Never mind," he took a deep breath, "Guess I should be grateful that you didn't break them." Picking his glasses up off the ground, he removed a blue face cloth off its ring and dried them off. After the cleaning, Neko set the cloth on the sink counter and put his glasses on his face. Then picking up the cloth again he wiped a circle clean of the team that had accumulated onto the mirror. He paused and looked at himself in glasses. They looked good, slim, sheik, and accentuated his face perfectly.  
  
Startling him for a brief moment he herd the sound of a towel whip from over the certain and the sound of the rushing water's absence as it was turned off by Morgan. Then with a metallic clicks and clacks, Morgan pushed the curtain to one side, she revealed herself as she was just finishing wrapping the towel under her arms and placed the knot. Morgan was a beautiful young woman, 11 months younger than he, her short wild reddish auburn hair shown bright their violet highlights. Her medium bust, slim waist and long legs were slightly tanned from her visits to the booth next door, as was the rest of her body. Neko chose not to accentuate his attention to his sister's body too much, yet he didn't doubt the judgment of his friend and her boyfriend Dio.  
  
"So Morgan, what are your plans for today now that your cool big brother gone for a while, are the 'Hook up' parties finally going to end?"  
  
"Not a chance, we still have Sarah to work on. I'm sure the girls and I can find some guy that she'll like better that you."  
  
Neko sweat dropped. "I thought you and your little clique stopped trying to break Sarah and me up." Morgan only smiled as she took a towel from the wall and dried her hair vigorously. Shaking his head slowly, Neko sighed and headed out the door of the bathroom. But he stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and Morgan."  
  
"What?" she asked in monotone."  
  
"I didn't see a thing," Morgan was a tad confused by his comment but then found out why, Neko suddenly, and skillfully flicked his foot and leg backwards and through his socks, in between his big and index toe grasped the bottom of the towel that was covering Morgan and pulled it down to the ground, totally exposing her, without looking to see if he has succeeded he headed out of the bathroom. "Bye." He said smirking. Morgan was frantically trying to grab the towel and re-wrap herself as Neko just walked out, leaving the door open for Morgan to deal with. He then turned to his left and headed into his room for a moment before looking at his watch. "Hmm, guess it's about time for me to go see Mary for that update download on my pokédex ready." Inside his room, Neko wen straight to his closet, inside were many shirts and a couple pairs of dress pants, folded on the shelf. He looked for a moment then grabbed a sleeveless vest off one of the hangers and put it on. "There," he whispers to himself," that should do it, now I'm ready to go."  
  
"Neko!" Sarah's voice called from the kitchen, "come on Neko, It's time for you to go!"  
  
"All right, be down in a second!" With a quick enlightened step, he walked swiftly down the hall to the staircase, where he hopped up onto to the banister and slid down speedily. Landing to the ground on his feet he walked straight into the kitchen where he almost bumped directly into his mother.  
  
"Neko Betail," his mother glared up at him with her famous look of death, "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times not to slide down the stairs like that, you'll break your neck." This did not affect Neko but he played a pretty good act to make his mother feel good.  
  
"Sorry mom, too much of a hurry, wont happen again."  
  
"That's better," she continued, "now get your bag and head over to the P. watch radio tower. A boy named Ben called from their and said that your poké," she hesitated, "poké..."  
  
"Pokégear mother, Pokégear."   
  
"Ah yes, your Pokégear is ready, and he wants you to go to professor Oak to get it." Neko's eye's lit up. He knew that he had gotten his pokédex from professor Oak when he was 10, but he wondered why the professor would want to look at his Pokégear, it was a standard tool for most pokemon trainers.  
  
"Cool," he said calmly, "I'll get my bag." He rushed for the living room grabbing his bag and pouch. He swung his backpack over his shoulders and tied the small pouch too his belt. And a whirlwind pace he headed towards the door, confused Sarah and his mother just stared at him in amazement.  
  
"In all my life I thought I'd never see the day he'd move that fast for something he wanted." His mother exclaimed to Sarah. Sarah's eyes were still a tad bit red from her crying but they were mostly dried out by tissues that Neko's mother had given her.   
  
'I'm just glad that he's moving like that just now, I don't think I could have stood him if he moved that fast in bed, let alone the rest of the time.' Sarah thought to herself. As he stood in the doorway, Neko turned his head back towards the two women staring at him.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there and drool all day or are you going to come with me Sarah?" the startled teen shook herself to attention and tried to answer Neko's quick tongue. "Well?" Neko asked impatiently.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure ill come with you, just let me grab my shoes," Neko smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly as Sarah moved beside him and bent down to put on her shoes. Neko couldn't help but stare a bit at Sarah's tight buns of steel 'got to love it' he spoke to himself. His mother turned away and walked back into the living room of which she had come from.  
  
As she moved onto her second sneaker, she glanced at Neko, who was staring at her, then she turned back down to her shoes, blushing a bit. When she finished the tied bandanna in her hair and stood next to him. "Let's go." She yipped cheerfully   
  
"OK then let's head out then." Neko swung his body around and stepped though the door, into the open air, Sarah followed shortly as he stepped off the first front stair. They're pace was hearty and quick, so it wasn't long before they were on the main road walking up towards the goldenrod Gym. Little words were shared at this time; there really wasn't much to really talk about.   
  
"Hard to believe that the next time I come back here ill be a visitor," Neko mumbled to himself as he walked onto the road from the sidewalk to cross the street. Trees almost double the height as the houses behind them shaded most of the road and gave a nice bit of breeze every so often. Coming to the end of the road Neko and Sarah turned left towards the city gym. As the gym came into view, large statue's of normal type pokémon stood beside the large main building, along with many smaller buildings, one being the gym leader's house, and other's being small training area's for the other trainers that trained there. The main building was decked out with sculptures and engraving on the walks of different pokemon and the many different types of pokéballs.  
  
"I see Whitney is trying to keep the place clean, right Sarah?"  
  
"What?" She picked up her head from looking at the pavement. "Uhh, right. Eh heh." Neko shook his head slowly   
  
"Sarah, I know you don't want me to go, but you have to realize that this is something I really want to do. I've never asked for much in my life, just to have food, shelter, clothing, a roof over my head, and love from you, that's all."  
  
"Well, that is true, you've never really asked for much, even in bed you were pretty modest about yourself."  
  
Neko blushed "Oh come on Sarah lets not go there."  
  
"Don't try to resist it Neko, you know that you're going to miss making steamy love to me at night." She starred at him seductively as if she wanted to do it right there on the pavement. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy it."  
  
"I'm not denying that I love every second of it, and I'm defiantly not denying that I'm going to miss it."  
  
"Then why leave when you have everything you need right here."  
  
"Because I don't Sarah, that's my point." Crossing under the highway, the couple stared onto the small street that led to the radio tower. Neko stopped in place. "I don't have 'everything' I need here. Sure I have friends, family, a lover" he caressed her face in his hand, which she grabbed hold to with her own hand. "But what's missing is the adventure of traveling throughout the continents of Johto and Kanto. My only survival, whatever is in my pack and what I can get in the occasional town or city I come across. My only friends, the pokémon that I train and spend the hottest days and the coldest nights with."   
  
"Sounds like tons of fun." Sarah answered in a sarcastic tone, she rolled her eyes slowly, and she obviously didn't think that having this kind of adventure would be the best thing for him.  
  
"It will be," He retorted ignoring Sarah's sarcasm. Walking again they passed the train station and a small playground. Continuing they saw the front glass doors of the radio tower. As he stepped onto the steps, walking to the doors, Sarah tugged at his shoulder holding him back. Then just as he turned around to look at her she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his legs his waist. Surprised, Neko took a small step back to stable himself, and as he did Sarah pressed her lips against his and parted them into a romantic passionate kiss. Each set of lips glistened with moisture, each mouth feeding of the others. Parting after about six seconds, She slid herself down so her crotch was aligned against his, where from there she grinded against it forcefully, making Neko a tad aroused.  
  
"Sarah," He whispered to her, though his voice soft, he still took command, "Not here, not now"  
  
"Why not babe?" she asked, here eyes glared back at him like a defenseless kitten's would.  
  
"Because hun, just not right now," He sighed sorrowfully. He knew that he would miss having her around to love him, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.   
  
Finally Sarah slid off him sadly, turned, and walked into the radio tower, and following her, he did the same. Looking around the large building, they saw a hostess standing behind a counter, wearing a red skirt, red dress jacket, and a red hat with a black stripe. Being polite Neko nodded to her and said, "Thank you Rachel, but we know where we're going."  
  
"O.K. Neko," Rachel responded, "Have a nice day."  
  
"You too."  
  
Walking onward, Neko caught up with Sarah. As he put his hand on her shoulder she made a week smile at him. The two passed a few other people along the way. Glancing at a sign they scanned it to see where professor Oak's studio was. Finding this out they headed up the stairs to the next floor. Finishing the first flight of stairs they saw Breauna's studio. "Jabbering away as usual" Neko, whispered to himself, getting ready for her password show later that evening. Walking onward with Sarah, they came up to a security guard standing by the stairs up to the third floor. As they started to pass the guard, he stopped them.   
  
"And where do you think your going?" the guard scowled at Neko. Quirking his right eyebrow, Neko just started at the guard for asking, but he answered anyway  
  
"We're just heading up to the Professor's studio so I can grab my poke' gear from him." Then, all of a sudden, the guard's face lit up with a smile and a more relaxed posture.  
  
"Oh, well then, just go right on ahead, have a good time"  
  
"Thanks, you too" Neko replied. As they headed up the stairs, the guard called for them again.  
  
"Uh, Ma'am, Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes," Sarah looked back over her shoulder towards the guard  
  
Rummaging in his vest pocked he took out a small card, about the size of a credit card. "Take this, its a card key, you'll need it to get to the professor's office, he wanted me to give that to anyone who wanted to see him." The guard then handed the card off to Sarah.  
  
"Oh, well thank you," Sarah smiled at the guard and quickened her step to catch up with Neko who was at the top of the stairs already. When she got to the top of the stairs, Neko was about to go up another flight of stairs. "Neko," She called to him. Turning around to the sound of his own name being called he replied. "Yeah, Hun?"   
  
"The guard wanted us to have this card key, he says that it will open the door so we can head up to the professor's studio." Holding up the card for Neko to see, it was credit card shaped, smooth, and white, almost if it has no use at all  
  
"Oh, well then I'll meet you over at the door then." Neko turned his body quickly turning to the right and walked over to a large, sliding, locked door that had a card swipe lock on a panel to the side of it. Sarah ran to him and slid the card though the reader, then the small red light on the lock turned green, indicating that the door was now unlocked. Sarah opened it and walked though, Neko wasn't far behind her. Walking up the long staircase to Professor Oak's studio, a pondering face became apparent on Sarah's face. "Neko," she spoke softly, "I know its an odd time to be saying this but, what's professor oak like, I mean do you really know?"  
  
"To tell you the truth Sarah, I don't know," he responded, "The only time I've really met professor oak was when I went to one of his trainer assemblies, that's when he gave me my pokédex. But it was strange, he only gave a pokédex to the children that were trainers, and even though I told him I wasn't a trainer, he gave me one anyway."  
  
"Weird," Sarah thought aloud.  
  
Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Sarah stops and lets Neko pass her, so he may be the first to enter. Nodding, he passes, and opens the door quietly, as he passed though, the sudden smell of fresh carpet filled his nostrils. The walls were painted in an off white, honey, color. Similar to the one that he saw within the pokémon center; looking further down the small corridor he saw an empty rolling chair, probably for where Mary sits, but the other chair was out of his sight, behind a wall. Taking a few steps forward to see if he could see anybody another, faint, but distinctive odor.   
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, he held out his hand to his side, motioning to Sarah not to go any further. Then, lifting his nose a little higher, he sniffed intensely. Thankfully for him, all that time in the pokémon center, he had learned to sniff out different scents and odors to tell where a pokemon might have a hidden wound or maybe where it had originally come from if it was either abandoned and brought in, or found by officer jenny, nurse joy, or himself.  
  
"Why would I be smelling blood around here," he thought to himself as he took another few steps, the smell got stronger as he got closer to the door to the main studio. Then, Neko stopped dead again, his face almost white, shocked at what he saw when he looked thought the glass into the booth.  
  
Sarah, wondering what he was looking at, walked up beside him and looked thought the glass herself; then she realized why. The glass, shattered all over the floor, Professor Oak. Sitting in a rolling chair, which had previously hidden by the wall. All over the professor was blood, smeared all over his face neck, dripping a bit from his nose, one of his hands, also smeared with blood on the fingers and knuckles, rested on his chest for the professor was slouching in his chair, head thrown backwards. His other hand was limply hanging over one side of the chair, also smeared with blood. A single drop fell from his hand to the floor, and all the two teens could do was just stare...   



	2. Seporation

They turned pale as ghosts as the scene they were witnessing progressed longer, second after second. Chills ran up and down their spines, as they saw another drop of blood drop from the professor's hand.   
  
"Professor!" both jumped in shock, hearing the shouting voice. Faintly tracking it, it seemed to come from another room off to the side. "Professor, I told you to tilt your head back AND plug your nose, not one or the other.  
  
"Sorry Mary." The professor's voice spoke faintly and stuffed as the hand that was resting upon his chest rose slowly, coming up to his nose and pinched.   
  
A sigh of relief rushed through Neko's body as his color started to return. Turning to Sarah for a moment he put on a smile. "That was interesting." Looking back at him, her eyes with a touch of redness, she nodded. It seemed that she was still recovering. Sympathetically he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and ran his hand down the back of her shoulder blade.   
  
Turning back towards the professor, Neko removes his arm and walked towards the door of the studio where he saw Mary pass and walk though just a moment ago.   
  
He opened the door slowly as he saw Mary hand the professor a small handkerchief to plug his nose with.   
  
"Now go and clean yourself off, your filthy" Mary's voice grew demanding, surely she didn't want more bloodstains around the studio then she needed. By now Neko had approached the two, a questioning expression his face.  
  
"Uh, Professor Oak?"  
  
"What? Yes my boy, what do you need" the Professor's voice was very nasal due to the covering of his nose.   
  
"My name is Neko Betail," he paused, "and I was called here to pick up my pokégear from you."  
  
"Neko?" the professor asked himself almost as if he were searching though a filing cabinet within his mind, he thought. "Ah yes, Neko, how are you," he greeted, "I'd shake your hand but-"  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it"   
  
Mary seemed to grow a bit red herself since she felt as if she was being ignored, but calmly spoke "As I told you professor, go and wash all that blood off yourself, I remember where you put the pokégear."  
  
"Oh all right," Heaving himself from the chair, allowing it to roll back about a foot, the professor slowly sauntered out the studio door, across the small hallway, into the washroom.  
  
For a moment Neko looked over his shoulder, back to Sarah, who seemed to be fully recovered from the shock of the professor. With a smile and a wink passed between them, Sarah started walking up to the studio door. "OK Neko, just give me a second to find and grab your pokégear and you can head down to New Bark."  
  
"Right," he responded. He waited as Mary searched though the large cabinet drawers along the walls of the studio; Quietly Sarah pushed the studio door open, walking in across the shaggy carpet. Still light headed she places herself next to Neko wrapping her arms around his waist, and in return he brought his own hand up and let it settle along her back and shoulders. Her head nuzzled against his chest.   
  
The rush of a file drawer flying open brought the two's eyes to marry, who had her hand reaching into a deep drawer, blindly groping thought the many assorted files.   
  
Finally bringing her hand back out she revealed a watch like mechanism, black in color, it consisted of three parts, held together by tiny hinges, along the back of the two outer pieces were belt loops made from a synthetic leather material. On the right corner was a small pouch with a slit in the bottom exposing a small, transparent, square with a circle (with a cross through it) embedded on it. The centerpiece looked common with the pokégear options and graphics screen. Then on the left corner a round mechanism with a wire wrapped around it, within a revolving casing, this was normal for on the end of the wire was an ear phone, meant for the cell phone option.   
  
Mary grasped it within her hand as she walked back to Neko. Suddenly noticing Sarah her eyes widened and raised her brow smiling joyfully. "I was wondering when you were going to come in," she stated.   
  
Sarah blinked her eyes twice suddenly, bringing a small moment of silence between the three of them. "Neko," she asked, " I thought a pokégear was meant to be put on a trainers wrist?"  
  
"I thought so too," he brought his eyes up to Mary's, "what's with the change?"   
  
"Well Neko... the main change was for convenience, why have it on your wrist when its too easy to leave it some place if you take it off when you sleep or when your tired, another is for the new design." Focusing on the Pokégear contemplating a way to say it. "Do you see the piece of plastic with the cross shape through it coming from one of the pouches?"  
  
"Yeah," Neko replied.  
  
"Well if you take it out its actually a portable pokemon detector. It works kind of like an eye patch when you wear it, but when activated its an automatic detector or scanner, of Pokémon you see or can't see with the naked eye, like a Haunter for example." Taking it all in both Neko and Sarah nodded. "Now," she continued, "This is technically a very new model and you're the first trainer who's going to be using it to its fullest advantage... so please... take care of it." Placing it into Neko's palm she grasps her hands around his, almost running them along his as he held the pokégear. Her eyes met his, in a way that Sarah didn't approve of.  
  
Sweat dropping a bit, Neko started scratching his head with his free hand in a peculiar manner with a sheepish grin. "Eh heh, uh... sure thing not a problem, heh." Neko pulled his hand away.   
  
Coughing hard and crouching a bit the Professor appears out from what appeared to be a bathroom, cleaned and with a changed shirt. He strides in with a superior posture about him.  
  
"Are you OK Professor?" Sarah asked concerned, "That was quite the episode you had."  
  
"I'm quite all right young lady. Thank you for caring."  
  
"Come on Sarah Its time to go." Neko's voice was soft and slow his eyes were blank and almost emotionless. Sarah looked down to the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment, she sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with the two of you. Just a moment ago you were fine and now your all depressed."  
  
"Its my leaving that's bothering us Professor, Sarah doesn't want me to leave. And even though I don't want to se her sad, I feel that I have to go on this journey."   
  
"Well that explains a lot now doesn't it. Well I'm sorry that you're all in this predicament but there's nothing I can really say to help"   
  
"It's all right professor, we understand," Sarah spoke up "But it is time for us to go, we've stayed longer than we should have already I imagine, right Neko?" Looking upward, her eyes sadly met his.  
  
"Right, lets go" Taking his hand both Sarah and Neko turned around and headed out of the booth and towards the stair of where they came.  
  
"Bye you two, It was nice to meet you both." Mary called after them. Neko only raised his hand in return.  
  
Neko and Sarah walked once again in silence as they walked down the many flights of stairs, passing many employees. But still, neither one of them spoke. Only once they passed clerk at the front door did Neko say goodbye.  
  
Solemn looks were on both on their faces, deep in thought, until something crossed Neko's mind, a memory based not too long ago. A smile appeared on his face, and then a chuckle.  
  
"What's all this about?" Sarah's brow was wrinkled, confused.  
"Oh, nothing really, I just remembered something that I should have done yesterday, But I guess I'll do it today before I leave." Looking at his watch, he notices what time it is. "And besides, the first train for Cherrygrove left about a half an hour ago, and by the time we're done the next one should be here.  
  
"Really, where are we going." A week smile appeared on Sarah's face  
  
Just follow me and you'll see.  
  
On the other side of town, the two walk down one of the more rural roads like the one their house is on. Sarah realizes where their heading but still doesn't know why.  
  
"Come on Neko, tell me why were going to the nursery?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Coming around the corner, the nursery comes into view, A massive building. Though not a particularly tall one, only two stories. However it was not the height of the building that made it so massive, but the square footage and depth of the building. "And besides it's been a while since you've seen Carlos."  
  
"Well it has been a while since I've touched base with him. Hey!" She declared, "I wonder how Pearl is doing? It has been almost a year since I've seen her around the nursery." The two stepped up the stairs. Neko paused and looked at Sarah with a playful, devilish smile. "You'll see, you'll see." Neko knocked on the door loudly twice before ringing the doorbell. It only took a few moments before the door opened and a rosy, somewhat round old lady appeared from behind it...  
  
"Oh... Neko," her voice was sweet and soft from age and care, "I didn't think you'd come so late. Miss your train?" Her eyes were a grayish blue and her hair bleach white. However her smile was as bright as ever.   
  
"Well... sort of." Neko looked down at the doorstep as he spoke.  
  
"There's no 'sort of' about it Chico."  
  
"There's always the next one Maria."  
  
"Well, I guess so... But why don't you come on inside and have something to drink." Excepting with a nod and a smile Neko led Sarah into the house with her hand held tight to his. Walking ahead of them Maria Strolled through the living room and disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea when Neko and Sarah entered the house, Sarah was amazed to see how much the place had changed since she had been there last. The Walls were now all painted instead of wall papered, cheaper furniture, and not many decorations. The only decor that could be comprehended were the few paintings on the walls and the mirrors. She pondered.   
  
"Sarah..." Neko spoke softly to her. When she turned to look at him her eye caught an old female Persian. Slowly and stiffly it raised itself to its feet... bringing itself closer to Sarah. When it reaches her leg it purrs softly and beautifully while it rubs up against her leg.  
  
"Aw... Pearl." Remembering the old cat she crouched down and petted pearl, who responded with a louder purr and a cry.   
  
"Purrrsain." It cooed to her. A smile was painted on Sarah's face, along with tears, which reluctantly started flowing from her eyes. Then... just as slowly as she came she turned around and walked back to the small bed of whence she came. As the old cat peered into her bed... tiny immature meows could be herd from within the bed. Sarah's eyes widened greatly when she herd it. With one or two bones cracking, Pearl tensed up her front legs and with what almost looked like pain, she reached down with her neck and grasped something with her teeth. A single meow cried louder than the others, and with what still seemed like pain, Pearl lifted a newborn meowth kitten from the bed.   
  
"Oh my." Was the only think Sarah could muster as she covered her mouth as more and more tears started to shed away from her eyes. Seeing the neck muscles contract vigorously Sarah watched Pearl carry the kitten by the scruff of its neck. The kitten itself had just finished getting its first layer of fur over its body. Rubbing again against Sarah's leg Pearl lifts her head up and raises the kitten even higher towards Sarah's hand. Sarah obliged by lowering her hand and taking grasping the kitten softly. Quickly, but not suddenly, Sarah clasped and cradled the kitten within both hands and against her breasts. In a sudden reaction the kitten meowed, curled, and nuzzled up against Sarah. She was stained with many tears.  
  
"Are you sure Pearl?" Sarah asked, "Are you sure you want me to take a kitten from your last litter?"   
  
"Purrrsain" Pearl responded by nodding carefully.   
  
"Thank you so much Pearl..." still crouching Sarah took one hand away from the nuzzled kitten and caressed Pearl's muzzle as she kissed her forehead gently. "Thank you."   
  
"Purrrsian." Lightly pulling away Pearl smiled, and slowly sauntered back to her small bed where she cuddled up with the rest of her litter and fell asleep almost instantly. The other kittens started suckling.  
  
Sarah brought her other hand back up to support the kitten. "Was this what you wanted to show me Neko?" Her tears now dried onto her face Sarah turned to Neko who stood there and watched the whole thing silently not to ruin the moment.   
  
"Yes..." Neko smiled. He brought his hand up to Sarah's face and grasping it with his four fingers and rubbing the dried tears away with his thumb. " Are you glad that I let Pearl tell you rather than me?"  
  
"Well... it's different." Sarah half laughed to herself trying to bring herself out of her former state.   
  
"What are you going to name the new baby?" Maria popped out of the kitchen with a tray of teacups and a kettle. "a kitten needs to have a name to listen for."   
  
"Well..." Sarah mustered, "I'm going to call 'her' Jewel." Suddenly jewel started purring loudly in Sarah's arms cuddling deeper into her breasts.  
  
"I think we should go..." Neko whispered softly into Sarah's left ear, "You need to get Jewel home before mother starts to wonder where you are and I need to catch the next train to New Bark."  
  
"You're right Neko we should get going," Both Sarah and Neko's attention turned to Maria, who was poring tea for the tree of them. "I'm sorry Maria but we won't be staying. Jewel and I need to get home and Neko needs to catch the next train."  
  
"Oh, all right" Maria shook her head as she sighed, "Just, try to have a good time. You remember the number here, don't you Neko?"  
  
"Maria, how long have I been working here." Neko gave Maria look, making his question rhetorical.  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Thank you Maria," Sarah went up and hugged her gently, so not to crush the sleeping jewel, just as she set the tea set on the small coffee table.  
  
"Take care of yourself Sarah." Just behind Sarah, Neko hugged Maria, who gave Neko a kiss on his cheek. "You too Neko." Though old, her slight of hand gave her the ability to slip a TM into his pocket unnoticed.   
  
"I'll do my best Maria."  
  
Taking Sarah's shoulder, she and Neko turned from Maria and Pearl leaving through the front door.  
  
As Neko and Sarah enter the north side of the city, near their house, Neko kisses Sarah softly. He then finished his goodbye to his loved one.   
  
"Can't you stay at home," Sarah whined.  
  
"Sarah..." Looking into his eye's Sarah saw a small tear; his eye still had the same hazel shine. But, a hard serious stare had joined the many optical expressions; an expression that almost scared her.  
  
"Right... be careful Neko don't forget to call and write.   
  
"I won't, give Mother and Morgan my love."  
  
"I will..." Sarah partially turns away as tears start poring from her eyes, "Goodbye Neko, I love you"  
  
"I love you too, goodbye Sarah" His head leading his turn, Neko takes a strong stride off towards the Train station where he separates from Sarah, starting on his journey. 


	3. O Father Who Art Thou

As Jewel started to wake from her nap she started purring softly, nestling herself closer to Sarah for warmth. Cooing, Sarah stroked Jewel's head and neck gently; Jewel's reaction was an even louder purr. Coming under the shade of a large tree, Sarah stepped along the small stone path up to the front door of her house. Freeing one of her arms she checked to see if the door was locked, which it wasn't. Opening the door wide with a twist and a push, She walked in the house, pushing the door shut behind her with her foot.   
  
"Sarah," Ms. Betail called,  
  
"Yes Ma'am?"   
  
"Is Neko still with you or did he leave for the train station?"  
  
"He's left ma'am"  
  
"I see," Ms. Betail's voice could barely be herd, there was a strange moment of silence, Sarah, in curiosity walked towards the living room where she thought she herd Ms. Betail's voice. As she got closer, she could now hear her conversing with another voice, a deep male voice. Pressing her body up against the wall beside the opening to the living room, she put her ear to the wall and closed her eyes, trying to hear what exactly they were talking about.   
  
"So, the boy has finally set out on his own journey," Hearing his voice more clearly, Sarah noticed that the man's voice sounded a lot like Neko's, only deeper and a little more matured.  
  
"Yes Angus, he has." Sadness came from Ms. Betail's voice, almost a frightened one. "Please, keep your men away from him. He doesn't need that kind of stress."   
  
"I don't know if I can do that Darling, the organization doesn't usually make exceptions. As long as he keeps out of our operations I'm sure he'll be fine."  
  
Curiosity getting the best of her, Sarah inched her way from the wall and moved her head slightly to the side, trying to get a peek of who was talking to Ms. Betail. She also wondered what they were talking about; it was a strange conversation indeed. Once her head was clear of the wall she peered inside the living room where the two were talking. She saw Ms. Betail sitting in her chair, her legs crossed, tears rolling slowly from her eyes. The man she was talking to was tall, dark hair, and from what she could tell wore mostly black. The man was standing sideways from where Sarah what watching, his stance strong. But then, switching his weight from one foot to another, she was able to catch a glance at the front of the heavy shirt he was wearing. And with a sudden shock, she saw an emblem that scarred her greatly. It was the emblem of Team Rocket. Gasping she cupped her hand over her mouth taking her head away from the opening to the living room and back the wall. 'Team Rocket?' she asked herself 'what do they have to do with Neko?' Stretching long, Jewel opened her mouth wide. And after a long yawn, she looked up at Sarah with her large hazel eye and squeaked out a pre mature meow.  
  
"Sarah?" Ms. Betail's voice called to her, "Please come in here."  
  
"Y...Yes ma'am." Cautiously Sarah moved away from the wall, stepping back about a step. Sweat beaded off her brow as she gathered up enough energy to actually make herself visible to Ms. Betail and the man. Once enough strength had come to her she took a large side step into the entryway and looked at the floor in front of her, not at either Ms. Betail or the Man.  
  
"Look up here Sarah, there's nothing really to be a scared of."  
  
"Please ma'am I'd rather not." In actuality, just the thought of looking directly at the man's face almost made her sick to her stomach. Because if her assumptions were right her way of thinking about Ms. Betail, Neko and Morgan would change forever.  
  
"Well, Never the less Sarah," The man spoke to her, "It's time we had a talk."  
  
"I know what your going to say," closing her eyes again, shuttering, "Angus Betail." Forcing himself, he slowly smiled. His eyes gleamed yellow and green, mixing insidiously.  
  
"Yes Sarah, I am Neko's father. And I am unfortunately here to inform this family that Team Rocket is raising their offense again. However since I was not able to catch Neko before he left, I'm afraid that he might try to interfere and end up getting himself hurt or even killed."   
  
"Killed?" Sarah stepped back, her stomach muscles churning frantically her brow sweat slightly as her face cringed with worry and pain. "I thought that Team Rocket were only about making money and world domination through Pokémon, Didn't they have a code against actually killing people?"  
  
"A lot has changed since I was a first enrolled. Now I'm one of the top executives and Geovani has grown old, and the ones that are taking his place, do no have the same sense of honor that he did in his youth." Mr. Betail sighed heavily; lowering his head he shook it slowly and solemnly. As he brought his head back, taking a deep breath, Sarah, for the first time, looked into his eyes, moving her hair from her face. But what she saw was not the blank or cynical stare, but a warm glow soft and full of passion.  
  
Speaking softly Ms. Betail made her voice known. "Are you sure there's nothing you can do Angus?"   
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Now silent, Sarah sidestepped hesitantly towards the small couch on the other side of the living room. Looking down at Jewel, she petted her small fragile head.  
  
"Neko..."  
  
"Sarah," he spoke softly to himself remembering their happy childhood as foster siblings. Every moment they spent, brought them closer to becoming a couple. However shortly afterward, he leaves on his pokemon journey, shattering her.  
  
Tears started to fill Neko's soft hazel eyes as he looked out upon the moving scenery outside his seat window. Closing his eyes the teardrops thickly run along his face leaving a heavy line. He leaned back, deeper into the leather-padded couch almost cuddling himself against the couch and the wall near the window. Tears started to fill Neko's soft hazel eyes as he looked out upon the moving scenery outside his seat window.   
  
"Why did you have to take it so hard?" He asked himself. Another heavy tear rolls down his cheek. Then picking up his head and perking his ears, he hears the vending stewardess for this car. He waited for her to come closer before he called out to her. She walked with a sexy sway in her hips. Her dress didn't help either 'does it ever?' he thinks. The stewardess's waist was slim and well trimmed. Her chest was full figured and held nicely in place, bouncing slightly with every stride. Her face was so pleasant with a that large grin on her face and perky personality. As she approached him he called to her quickly by raising his arm and stated.  
  
"Stewardess."  
  
"Yes?" She turned and smiled to him.  
  
"Is Sake available on this train?"  
  
"Yes sir, but not to minors."  
  
"I see," he retorted, "then may I have a glass of water and some Sushi, with plenty of Wasabi."  
  
"No problem sir, what kind of Sushi would you like sir?"  
  
"Oh... Tuna, Teriyaki sword fish, and Pike Eel cheek if possible."  
  
"No a problem sir, I'll have it in just a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Turning his attention away from the stewardess, he sank himself into the leather cushioning of his bench. The sun from the window glared down on him as he began to sweat. He could feel the deep soaking that the back of his white Tank top sticking to his back as he tried to reposition himself. His chest was also quite hot, yet for some reason in wasn't drenched in sweat. Deciding not to complain, he pulled himself away from the back of the bench and reached to the small wall mounted table just under the window. On top of it was his pokédex, which he hadn't fully felt comfortable, having on his belt during the trip.   
  
With a combination of flicking his wrist and pressing his thumb against the opening nook, he flipped the pokédex open. With that opening came a voice, somewhat mysterious yet suitable. The first thing it stated was its name, Dex. The next statement made was that it had scanned Neko and affiliated him as its owner. Next was how many Pokémon Neko had registered in its memory. Finally it asked a question; the question was if Neko wanted to insert any previous knowledge from another pokédex either automatically or manually. With voice command, Neko input 'Manual Knowledge Interface'. Then, with voice command still engaged, Neko began putting in every piece of knowledge he had obtained though his training at the pokémon center and the grooming salon.   
  
After about 5 minutes time, Neko had just finished putting information of Murkrow, a sly creature, who have always admired shiny objects. These creatures also can be found in groups of 3 or 4, working together at times to gain the advantage over people or other Pokemon. Just then a Neko felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. Startled a tad, he pulled his pokédex away from his face and turned quickly. He found himself face to face with an eye full of cleavage starring at him. However, this sight did not last for long, it was only moments before the stewardess stood back up, a little red in the face.  
  
"Sir, would you kindly extend your seat table?" Without saying a word Neko reached over against to the table just under the window, and from under it set up the extension, placing the collapsible leg with his foot.   
  
"All right, here you are sir. Your water, your custom sushi plate." He thought that she would stop there, but she didn't. "And a little something I pulled, since you're so cute." Neko watched her bend over, giving another full view of her cleavage, however this time he turned his face away and turned his attention to the table, where the stewardess set a small bottle of Sake.  
  
Knowing better that to take act dumb, he thanked the stewardess kindly and smiled sweetly at her, with a little colour in his cheeks. The stewardess smiling happily, as most do, she winked at him with a completely obvious presumption that she may have had a bit too much to drink herself.  
  
"Yes, thank you again, uh how much will this cost?"  
  
"Oh, it's a special today, all first meals for passengers are free." She leaned sideways, closer to him, "even though they over charge the rest of the time to even out the difference." Intrigued, Neko lifted his brow slightly and nodded.   
  
"Then I'll just make sure I don't have anything else today eh?" The two laughed to themselves. And hearing someone else call the stewardess, she almost skipped off towards the next customer. Neko could help himself but look at how her hips swayed as she walked, every curve so perfect. Shaking it off he realized that his stomach was beating on him so he would eat something. And always being courteous to his stomach, he took up the chopsticks and took in a piece of Tuna Sushi with one bite. 


	4. A pit in Cherrygrove City

Neko's Backpack pushed downward on his right shoulder as he takes firm strides down the few stairs off the train. As he hopped off of the last stair of the train, his feet plant firmly on the dusty ground below, raising it slightly tarnishing his boots slightly. He snarled slightly at this sight, but he moved his mind away from his boots once his eyes swayed towards a station attendant. He moved towards the attendant with a solemn nature.  
  
"Sir," Neko made himself none   
  
"May I help you?" The attendant replied   
  
"I was wondering the best way to get to New Bark town?"  
  
"The cheapest way would be the trainer's bus. The fastest way would be a cab."  
  
"How much is the cab?"  
  
"Around 80 to 100."   
  
"Where can I hail one?"  
  
"At the corner."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Have a good day."  
  
With a twist of his hip and foot, Neko turns himself away from the attendant. Now with a more upbeat stride, he moves along the worn dusty streets of the station just outside of Cherry Grove City. This place was almost a monument for its keep of its original buildings from the late 20th century. He passed many people along the road. Men, Women, Children, and many different species of Pokémon roamed this area. Strangely enough they all seemed to be quite friendly and smiled to Neko as paths crossed. A few minutes passed before he came across a small sandwich shop advertising their special of the week. Just outside of the shop there were two children, around seven in age, rolling what looked like a basket ball between the two of them. Neko smiled as he walked closer to the children, heading towards the door to the shop. But to his surprise, as he got closer he saw that it was not a basket ball that the children were rolling but a curled up Sandshrew.  
  
"Huh," Neko motioned to himself.  
  
Neko pressed his hand up against the door of the shop, and with a slight push of his body he opened it and walked inside. Only taking a step further, just enough to let the door shut behind him, Neko made a scanning glance around the place, taking in just about everything. At the end of his glance, he laid eyes on a boy about his age standing behind a counter looking rather bored. The boy was hunched beside his cash register head in hands as he sighed heavily.   
  
Neko's mouth yearned for something to drink, all the food from the train was salty and the only thing to drink was tea, not exactly a great thirst quencher. With experimental eye glances he attempted to gain the lad's attention. None really seamed to work except for a head up, eyebrows up, and a slight smiling glance. Hands in pockets, Neko took the few strides needed to the front of the counter, now looking slightly upward at the list of foods and drinks available.   
  
"What will you have sir." The boy stood up quickly straightening his back putting a forced smile on his face.   
  
"Just water, please."  
  
"You want fries with that?"  
  
Neko laughed to himself, finding the comment somewhat amusing. "I'll pass thanks."  
  
Neko watched the boy turn around, taking a large cup and places it under a soft drink dispenser filling it with water. Once the cup was almost full, the boy reaches to his side and takes grasp of a plastic top and a straw. Quickly after snapping on the top, and shoving the straw down the flapped hole, the boy turned around and placed the water on the counter. Neko reached into the small money sack at his side and pulled out a couple dollar coins.  
  
"That will be one ten sir."  
  
Neko placed two dollar coins on the counter and took grasp of his water.   
  
"Keep the change." From there Neko turned and walked towards the door of the shop. Pulling with a firm grasp he opened the door and let his swing shut behind him as he walked through it. Almost sucking water from the reasonably large straw, Neko noticed the two children still playing with the curled Sandshrew.   
  
A smile on his face, He sat down on a nearby bench with his eyes glued to the children. He watched them pushing the small pokemon between them as if it were a ball. Then, without warning, the mouse-like pokemon uncurled in between the two children with a small jump landing on its rump swaying its head from side to side in a dizzy and confused fashion. Neko laughed to himself as he sucked down two more gulps of the refreshing water.   
  
His laugh, however, was quickly silenced as he watched a rather tall man dressed in a black business suit brushed Neko's arm as the man walked by him. At first Neko paid no mind to the man, shrugging it off. With eyebrow's scrunch and eyes narrowed he peeled his sweat ridden ass from the bench and twisted his legs to turn himself towards a bus stop.  
  
"NO!" a screeching cry came from behind him, the sound nearly blasting his eardrums. Instinctively, Neko spun around to see what was going on. And to his disgust he saw one of the children from earlier grabbing, punching and biting the leg of the man that had just passed him. Dumbfounded Neko hesitated to do anything but was soon revived when he saw the black suited man shake off and kick the child severely. In doing so he made the mistake of turning back to Neko, revealing that he was holding the young Sandshrew just between its head and the rocky armor of its shell as if it were a stray cat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Neko face and voice grew angrier and tenser by the second.   
  
"None of your business Kid… run along"  
  
"You're stealing a pokemon from two children. And as far as I'm concerned, that is my business."  
  
"Sand… shrew…" Sandshrew almost squealed in pain from the man's tightening grip.  
  
"Get out of my way kid." Unknown to Neko, the man had taken his other hand and pushed it hard into his pocket, where he was fondling something.  
  
"Over my dead body." With a creeping motion, Neko swiped his leg right leg along the ground, turning himself in a side stance towards the black suited man.   
  
"Why not, DIE NOW!" Bringing his hand out of his pocket the man rushed at Neko, Sandshrew in hand. Neko's only movement on the man was bringing his left hand up towards his face, but not terribly close. The top of his thumb was bent in to the palm of his hand, but his other fingers were put in a claw formation, similar to the tiger claw fighting stance. It didn't take long for the man to get close to Neko. He revealed in his other hand, a butterfly knife. Ready to strike, the man lifted his arm to get more power. A mistake he would regret.   
  
An instant read, in Neko's head, he used his left let to give a quick side kick to the man's stomach making him slow down and hunch slightly. Taking advantage of the situation Neko didn't hesitate to not set his foot down but bring it in and give a massive side kick to his attacker's face. The man stopped dead in his tracks, falling backwards head first. Then forming his hand; Neko pivoted into the man with his right leg, getting him extremely close. The corner of his eye caught the man trying to stab downward with his knife, and with a upward block with left arm he halted the attack and wrapped his arm around the mans, while at the same time chopping quickly at the arm holding the Sandshrew. Once the man's grip was loose enough Neko brought his fist down hard on the man's arm and swiped at the Sandshrew, grasping it tightly under his arm like a football. And to finish, he kneed the man square in the balls with his right knee and pushed him away. Now in extreme pain, the man fell to the ground, cringing along with the other bruises he had obtained.   
  
Seeing his prey on the ground, Neko loosened his grip on the young Sandshrew slightly, and came to a more comfortable stance moving his shoulders in a clockwise fashion and rolled his neck, before taking a glance at the children, who were starting at him blankly.   
  
"Here you go." Neko lowered the Sandshrew down and giving it a second to bring itself out of the ball before completely letting go. The children for a while were actually speechless. The child that was actually just sitting and watching the entire incident happen crawled over to the Sandshrew slowly looking at it in a longing, confused, fashion. Once close enough the child, a girl, reached out her hands towards the Pokemon and suddenly with a heart pounding sob.  
  
"Rocky…" the words almost exploded from her mouth directly focused at the little pokemon. In response, the Sandshrew twisted his head slightly to his left uttering something and then with a tear from its eye it cried back  
  
"Sandshrew…" the tiny Sandshrew leaped into the girl's arms, hugging her tightly, its body shaking with pure joy. Neko only stood and watched this for a moment before he turned to head back towards the bus stop his pace now heavy, and his back slightly hunched, and his hands deep within his pockets, slightly clenched into fists. He passes a large house. The gate itself was as tall as a well trained Pidgeot. As he walked further he saw another house almost the same size, but this one was a tad more modest.  
  
"Hmm." Neko thought to himself as he passed the more modest house he looked upward towards the sky to only see a flock of Pidgey flying overhead cooing sweetly. Neko placed his hands in his pockets and let his shoulders relax. Now looking to his right to the other side of the street, he caught a small Caterpie spinning a cocoon around himself while hanging upside down from a rather large tree. Neko only smiled while he continued to walk towards the corner where he was informed to go. Luckily enough as the corner came in sight, so did the cab. It seemed like the driver was on break since he was sitting on it sipping something from a Styrofoam cup.  
  
"Hey… Driver, can I get a ride in your taxi?" Neko quickened his step into a slow jog just to get to the cab faster so he wouldn't have to yell to the driver next time.  
  
"Of coarse sir, you may step inside but I will take you no where until I have finished my coffee."  
  
"That's ok, I'm pretty tired, ill probably sleep most of the way anyway."  
  
"So, where is it that you are heading sir?"  
  
"New Bark Town actually."  
  
"Really? Why not take the buss with the young trainers?" Neko only lowered his head slightly and raised one eyebrow, staring at the man as if telling him that it was a rhetorical question.   
  
"Ah, I see your point sir, hop in"  
  
"Thank you." With the offer Neko opened the back door to the vehicle finding himself toss his bag in first and his head soon diving in after it as he landed in the soft cushions of the seats. Almost instantly Neko could feel his body relaxing, his neck and back were loosing their tension making his eyes become heavy. A few moments passed before he could hear the driver slam the driver side door shut and the rumbling of the engine as he started the cab. Then with the humming of the engine and the now rolling of the wheels, sleep had found Neko, slipping him off into another world.   
  
~The Summer sun blazed down upon the young Neko and Sarah. The grass, green and luscious, caressed and tickled Neko's bare feet as he swung his foster sister on an old swing in the national park just outside of goldenrod city. Bright smiles showed on the two youngsters faces as they played. Sarah's long hair flew as Neko pushed her from behind, getting hair in his nose every few pushes. Laughing together in unison they played, free of worry.  
  
Suddenly a shadow appeared from behind the two happy pre-teens. Neko noticed the shadow shortly before Morgan and turned around to see what it was. A sudden shock came over him as he saw a woman of in front of him. Trying to cover Sarah with his body, the woman grasped both his shoulders, shaking him viciously, almost choking the young boy. Struggling for a full breath, Neko desperately tried to yell for help but no voice came to his lips, only the dizziness of being shaken. Sarah, never once leaving her foster brother's side, screams violently at the woman and into the openness of the park, but no one came. The man loosened his grip on one of Neko's arms and reached over him towards her. Feeling full breath come to him Neko started fighting back with full adrenaline pulsing through him no longer feeling the shaking sensation. "NO!" he shouted at the woman. Irritated the man threw Neko aside, and all he could hear were shouts and pleads from his foster sister before going black "You Can't, you can't…"~ 


End file.
